


Midnight Confessions

by Rowaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many mood swings can an author go through in one story? A long- lost love, a new crush, a prophesy, lots of alcohol and some other substances, and a visit to the Otherworld. Nothing important, sorta silly in places, but it was fun to write.</p><p>Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 2: Severus receives some bad news. (A 3am idea - almost replaced my original story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

TITLE: Midnight Confessions  
  
AUTHOR: Rowaine  
  
PAIRING: SS/HP, hints of SS/JP  
  
RATING: PG for language  
  
FEEDBACK: rowained@yahoo.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nothing's mine but the questionable plot. Sev, Harry, James, and the entire world are the property of the talented Ms JKR.  
  
SUMMARY: How many mood swings can an author go through in one story? A long- lost love, a new crush, a prophesy, lots of alcohol and some other substances, and a visit to the Otherworld. Nothing important, sorta silly in places, but it was fun to write.  
  
NOTES: Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 2: Severus receives some bad news. (A 3am idea - almost replaced my original story.)

 

  
  
In the lowest levels of the castle sat a solitary figure, hunched in upon himself. Long legs encased in black linen trousers crossed and uncrossed carelessly; fingers debated the logic of pouring yet another shot of firewhiskey. Giving in to his drunken desire, the ebony-haired man tipped the crystal decanter one last time. 'What better place to mourn yet another anniversary of death than my own personal mausoleum,' Severus thought morbidly.  
  
It would come as quite a surprise to most of his acquaintances, of course, but the Hogwarts Potions Master was not without the more delicate emotions. Over the years since his ill-timed employment as a spy for the Order, he had simply managed to bury the evidence far beneath his adopted persona. Gone was the quiet but carefree lad of his youth. Gone, too, was the quick smile and love of laughter. Hidden beneath a mask so firmly attached that even Snape himself often had difficulty remembering a time when he was free to acknowledge humor or friendship.  
  
Lifting a glass of amber liquid to the still air of his dungeon retreat, Severus allowed a single tear to escape, slithering down his drawn face to splash in the harsh whiskey of remorse and regret.  
  
'To the past. To mistakes and regret. But most of all, I drink to you, James Potter. Rest in peace, my love.'  
  
***  
  
Halloween festivities were rampant throughout the school once again. Students raced down the halls toward the Great Hall, anticipating another fine feast to celebrate the living, the dead, and the practical jokes of this holiday. Only one student refrained from joining the revelry - Harry Potter, the wizarding world's poster child in the ongoing war against Voldemort.  
  
Gryffindor's Golden Boy watched his friends and classmates dive head first into sweets and treats, envying their innocent pleasures. He knew he could join the gluttony, but it would never erase the knowledge that tonight was the night of his parents' death. Sixteen years ago exactly. Sixteen years of living with his horrible aunt and uncle, and that miserable whale of a cousin. Sixteen years of the magical world believing him to be their savior.  
  
With an impatient shake of his head, Harry said a few quick goodbyes to his friends and left the feast. They would be better off without having to suffer through the black fog of depression hanging over him.  
  
Clearing the huge doors of the Hall, he staggered into the shadows, finally allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks. 'It's crazy really. I never knew them, so how can I miss them this much? And everyone around here treats the subject of my poor dead mum and dad as if it's a forbidden topic, so I'll never get to know anything about them anyways.'  
  
Stumbling through his moist vision, Harry delved into the darkened corridors, trying to lose himself and his sorrows in the bowels of the only place he'd ever called home.  
  
***  
  
He'd overseen the beginnings of the feast, as he'd done for years. Yet for some reason, this year was harder, more traumatic. The wizened old face furrowed in sadness, reliving his mistakes and (worse) the casualties of harsh decisions.  
  
Albus downed the remnants of his tepid tea, grimacing at the cooling liquid. His thoughts lost in the past, the Headmaster stared into the bottom of his cup, as if looking for answers. None were forthcoming.  
  
***  
  
A crash from out in the hall roused Severus from his stupor, forcing him upright. His inebriated senses barely permitted him to get his feet planted firmly enough on the floor to move forward. Only the instincts driven into him by years of spying kept him in action, forcing him to investigate the disruption.  
  
Opening the outer door to his personal chambers, the tipsy teacher peered around the door frame in search of the culprit. With a heartfelt sigh, he recognized that unruly mop of black hair, currently buried beneath a broken suit of armor and two wall hangings.  
  
"However you've managed this latest debacle, Mr. Potter, please remove yourself from my dungeons. I've no tolerance for your shinanigans tonight." Snape adopted his most forboding stance, arms crossed against his chest. The effect might have been more intimidating had he not needed support from the stone wall, but he felt some small pride in that he hadn't slurred his words.  
  
A small, muffled sob came from beneath the debris. Any student would automatically identify that silky voice of menace, and Harry was no different. 'Just what I need tonight. Mr. No-Emotional-Outbursts himself.'  
  
After several small incantations (which he was sure would earn him several detentions), the seventh year Gryffindor finally managed to drag himself back to his feet. "I'm sorry, sir. Peeves decided to bless me with a holiday gift, I guess."  
  
"Whatever your excuses may be, I fail to understand what you are doing in Slytherin territory in the first place." The Potions Master stared at the now-repaired armor, avoiding his student's eyes. 'He's nothing like James in personality, but identical in appearance. The Fates must hate me.'  
  
"I... I just couldn't sit through the feast, sir. Not tonight, not again. A party on the day my parents..." With a sigh, Harry wiped his eyes once more before continuing, "Oh, why do I bother? You wouldn't care, or understand. Give me detention if you want. And sorry for bothering you. Sir."  
  
'Of course. The boy would be maudlin as well. Perhaps misery does indeed prefer company.' Making a quick decision he was sure he'd later regret, Severus reached out a hand to assist his student. "No detentions, Potter. Am I correct in assuming that your current state is due to the significance of this date, as opposed to any social or historical festivities?"  
  
Harry took a moment to think. It was uncommon that his surly professor ever spoke without the built-in sneer, let alone with anything remotely resembling compassion. Accepting the proffered hand up, he looked again at the bane of Gryffindors everywhere. Snape's eyes were reddened, bloodshot and watery. The lines of his face were deeper than usual, and his impeccable robes were heavily wrinkled. What possible reasons could there be for the bitter professor's current state? Harry didn't know, but maybe finding out would distract his own depressive thoughts.  
  
"Yes sir. Sixteen years now. I..." Taking a deep breath, he smelled alcohol. Coming from Snape's cloths. 'Oh really?'  
  
"Sixteen years, indeed. Quite a long time, for someone your age." Severus' grip lessened, allowing the young man to regain his footing. And he had surely grown into a striking wizard. So very much the mixture between his parents in looks. "Tell me, Mr. Potter. Have you ever heard of an Irish wake? It's a practice long-used, and quite effective."  
  
"Er, no sir, I haven't."  
  
Tomorrow would be soon enough to regret tonight's choices. Looking straight into the emerald eyes he'd resented so long, Severus again held out his hand. "It is an old custom, involving large quantities of alcoholic beverages and the dredging of memories about the dead. I have been indulging in my own wake, but perhaps you would care to join me?"  
  
Gobsmacked. Thoroughly floored. Yes, the Boy Who Lived's statement would have been priceless if Snape had been sober enough to take note. Instead, he simply waited for an answer.  
  
Eventually, Harry picked his jaw up off the floor. He looked closely at his instructor, searching for... something. A trick maybe, or a snide remark. What he saw instead was more disconcerting - naked emotions and pain. The perfect expression of his own state. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that this could turn very ugly, but it seemed to be a fine idea. "Thank you, Professor. Lead the way."  
  
***  
  
'Oh James, Lily. I am so terribly sorry for how I've failed you, all over again. I couldn't prevent Peter's duplicity, nor could I stop Voldemort's obsession to destroy your family. And now, it seems I cannot even protect your son.  
  
'He's terribly brave, you know. Facing every last obstacle that he's found himself up against with a determination that Godric Gryffindor himself would have envied. Until tonight... when I was forced to tell him about the prophecy. Merlin help him! He took it better than either of you did, but then, your Harry has never been allowed his childhood.  
  
'How is it, Lily, that you are related to that horrid woman? I've never felt so ashamed of myself, allowing your child to be raised by those people. And even after all he's suffered, he's grown into such a wonderful young man. He cannot miss what he's never known, of course, but I feel so terrible for him, knowing that he was never permitted the simplest pleasures of being a boy.  
  
'This time, I swear to you both. This time, he will not be forced to go through it alone. Harry will have my full support, as well as that of his friends. And if we're lucky, he will find the person the prophecy speaks of...'  
  
Having finished his prayer to the dead, Albus slowly raised his aching body from the floor. A half-smile on his face acknowledged the rather silly picture he must be making, had anyone been near enough to watch him crawl several feet in his startling purple robes to pull himself up against his desk. Amidst aching joints and other bodily protests, he sank back into the comfort of his favorite chair, popping a lemon drop in his dry mouth.  
  
'Ah well, nothing else can be done tonight. Until next year, my friends. May you eventually forgive me.'  
  
***  
  
Upon later reflection, Harry would remember his surprise at the warmth and comfort of Snape's rooms. The over-stuffed chairs and couch, floor-to- ceiling bookshelves, roaring flames in the extra large fireplace. And yet tonight, all he could see was the various bottles arrayed on the low table in front of the couch. He barely recognized most of the labels, but still they drew him in. Here was a form of solace, however brief it might be.  
  
Severus waited long enough for the door to close and lock behind them before letting go of his student's arm. The impressive swish of his robes was greatly diminished by his drunken state, but even that did not bother him anymore. "Have a seat, Harry. I started with firewhiskey earlier, but perhaps you should try the brandy first. It's a bit easier on the system, if you are unaccustomed to hard liquors."  
  
"Um, thanks." He took the tumbler of aromatic anesthetic, and sipped several times before asking, "Professor... why did you invite me? Not that I'm ungrateful, but it's... so out of character for you."  
  
For several long heartbeats, a raised eyebrow was the only response. "You know me that well, do you? No, strike that question. Tonight is not for facades and acting. You have a right to honesty by now. Please, sit down and let me attempt an explanation."  
  
'This is beyond strange, even for Snape. He actually said please, to me!' Even through his confusion and curiosity, Harry obeyed the polite command. 'Must be ingrained by now - Snape speaks, student obeys.'  
  
Clearing his throat with another pull of whiskey, Severus sat beside the younger wizard. "I'm going to begin with things I should have said many years ago. Your parents and I were friends, Harry. As were Remus and Sirius, at one time. It was all very quiet, of course, with House rivalries being what they are. We would meet late at night, scouring the castle after hours, as you often do yourself." A half-hearted chuckle broke free at the blush on his student's face.  
  
"Yes, I'm fully aware of your nightly walks. Other than the danger to your own life, I've nothing against such liberties. But back to my tale..." Another generous gulp of alcohol. "James and I were closest, although your mother was my favorite study partner. Sometimes I believe that Sirius was jealous of your father's... attention. Which could explain the rift in our friendship these days. It was always such a trial on us, having to portray the perfect Gryffindor-Slytherin hatred to our schoolmates. On occassion, we would forget the truth, and react badly to each other's necessary acting."  
  
"Excuse me, sir. Did I hear you right? You and the Marauders were friends? Then why..."  
  
Severus laughed softly at the stuttering young man. "Yes, we were. They were more than that to me - they were my family. I would have done anything to protect them, to keep them safe. Which is why I let Lucius recruit me into the Death Eaters. Knowing they would object, rather loudly in Sirius' case, I didn't tell them what I was doing until after the initiation. By then, your godfather was convinced that I had really switched sides, hence the problems we still have. I joined Voldemort to spy on him, since he was drawing in such a large number of Slytherins in my year. We needed to know who was being targeted, when the attacks would take place, and where they would strike next. James insisted that I go to Dumbledore, and practically dragged me up to the Headmaster's office. That's when Albus first told us about the Order of the Phoenix, and inducted us both on the spot. Lily, Remus and Sirius joined the following day."  
  
While the professor paused to refill their drinks, Harry wondered what this story had to do with anything. He was hardly dim-witted, but the alcohol was already affecting his mental skills. "So you joined Voldie and his Necrophiliacs to keep your friends safe, then my dad made you tell Dumbledore, and he hooked you into doing it for the Order?"  
  
"In a nutshell, yes. Necrophiliacs?"  
  
"Well, it's a stretch of the definition, but it fits. Keeps people from freaking out every time they're mentioned too."  
  
"Quite. I do hope the Dark Lord has heard your nickname for his organization. It would send him into apoplexy." With a slow breath, Severus continued, "Here begins the hard part. Harry... I knew about the attack on Godric's Hollow, over a year before it took place. Voldemort was avid about wiping out the Potter line for good. That is why the Fidelus charm was eventually performed, although I'll never forgive Black for pushing it off on that week-willed Wormtail."  
  
"A year?! Did you tell them? They would have had time to move, to leave the country even!"  
  
"Don't you think I tried? Damn it, boy! I loved your father more than my own life. Hell, I sold myself into servitude to a psychopath for him. But he wouldn't listen, nor would Albus or Lily. They believed that a Secret Keeper would be safe enough." Snort. "We can see how well that worked, now can't we?"  
  
"Wait... When you say you loved my father..." Once again, the astonishment on Harry's face would have been comical, had Snape been in the mood to acknowledge it.  
  
"Yes, yes, you heard correctly. Would you care to call me any names? If so, kindly get on with it so we can finish this walk down Memory Lane."  
  
"Er, no. I don't care what your preferences are, really. Mine are questioned often enough as it is. But my *father*?"  
  
"James was a wonderful man, Harry. Your mother was quite special too; I often thought of her as my sister. But James... And then they were killed, and ten years of nightmares later, you start school, looking just like him. With Lily's eyes. Every time I looked at you, it was another burning poker in my heart. You lived, but they didn't."  
  
"Alright, hold on. How in hell is it my fault that they died? Yeah, I'm sure you miss them, probably more than I do - since I never got the chance to know them! How dare you take out your guilt and anger on a child?"  
  
He knew then that he'd made a tactical error. Carefully setting down his empty glass, Severus turned toward his student. After a moment's thought, he took hold of one trembling hand. "Harry, please listen to me. I never blamed you. Not once. For almost twenty years, I have played a very dangerous game. Even when Voldemort was incapacitated for a decade, I could not afford to lower my guise of a Death Eater. When you started school..." A deep breath. "...when you started school, I knew I would have to be harsh with you. Show your classmates, and therefore their parents, that my dislike of the wizarding world's savior was sincere. Were I to have explained this to you, you would have reacted differently."  
  
Harry's gaze was locked on their joined hands. He sat stiffly for several minutes, forcing his mind to look past the alcohol-glazed fog. "As a first year, I wouldn't have been able to understand. But when I found out you were a spy, I never acted any different around you."  
  
"No, you didn't, for which I am most grateful. But could you have maintained your hostility toward me if you knew I was friends with your father and his group?"  
  
"Probably not then, but last year..."  
  
"Harry, please hear me out." Snape squeezed the smaller hand, urging those bright green eyes to lock onto his own onyx gaze. "You are mature enough to understand it all now, but please do not let your emotions cloud your mind. It almost killed me when James and Lily died, knowing that there was nothing I could have done to prevent it. Nothing more than I'd already done. Sirius was framed immediately afterwards, and again I could do nothing. I knew where the Dark Lord had received his information, and had told Albus. But without proof, our hands were tied. So your godfather has yet another reason to hate me."  
  
"Yeah, I can see how he would be a little upset."  
  
"You're getting better at sarcasm."  
  
"Indeed?" With a smirk, Harry drained his glass and set it on the table. His eyes went back to their joined hands.  
  
"I hope your parents forgive me for my influence on your sense of humor." Barely stifling a snicker, Severus grinned. "Honestly, I pray that they can forgive me for treating you as I've had to do. To keep you safe, there was no other way!"  
  
"Right then. I'll let you know, after tomorrow's hangover, if I can forgive you. But all of this doesn't explain why you're telling me *now*." Harry was confused, and slightly intoxicated, but he was far from stupid. 'I wonder if Dad used to feel like this when Snape held his hand... Woah, wait a second, where did that come from?'  
  
Harry was almost distracted enough to miss the flush that attacked his professor's face. Almost.  
  
"This afternoon, Albus called me into his office." Picking up a random bottle, Severus drank straight from the neck, swallowing quickly. "Voldemort was after your parents, specifically James, because of a prophesy. It would seem that whatever conditions the prophesy spoke of are almost fulfilled now, with you. Albus charged me with watching you more closely, and helping you through this... situation."  
  
"Did he show you the exact words? He was even more twisted than usual with his explanations to me."  
  
Another snort. "No, he's never shown me the scroll. But James had a copy." With a wicked grin, Severus pulled a small piece of yellowed parchment from his robes. "Feel free to read over it, but you'll probably be even more confused. Whomever foretold this one must have been related to Sybil Trelawny."  
  
The scroll was definitely old, and hadn't been opened for years. Reluctantly, Harry reclaimed his hand and unrolled the parchment, reading the spidery script aloud.  
  
"Darkness shifts twice across the land, Shadowing two generations with its evil intent. An interlude of light is brought by the lion's cub, But only through its transition will light prevail. Ancient ways and ancient blood, Merged with the serpent's own. The power to banish lies between two, not one."  
  
"Alright, that was definitely worse than Trelawny. Any clue what it means? Other than the obvious." Putting the scroll down on the table, it rolled itself into a tight coil. A shiver passed over the young wizard, making him miss the warmth of his teacher's hand.  
  
"That would depend a great deal on what you think is obvious."  
  
"Yeah, ok. Two generations of darkness has to be the two times Voldemort came into power. First in Mum and Dad's generation, now again. Interlude of light and the lion's cub - gods, that sounds pathetic - is the ten years he was gone after... that night. The rest I don't get."  
  
Nodding absently, Severus refilled both glasses and handed one to his student. "And we're back to square one." A quick sip. "Albus believes that the part about ancient blood refers to your ancestry. You are aware, are you not, that the Potters were the last in Godric Gryffindor's lineage?"  
  
"So I've been told. A few times now."  
  
"More sarcasm, Mr. Potter. You're becoming quite proficient at that." He toasted the young man, draining his glass. "Most often in older texts, a 'merge' denotes marriage or the consumation between people. Which means that you'll probably get lucky sometime soon." With a sly wink, Snape leaned back against the cushions to wait for the blush.  
  
Caught with a mouthful of brandy, Harry almost spewed the warm liquid across his professor's robes. The predicted flush appeared on schedule. "But... What the hell?!"  
  
"You did ask."  
  
"Yeah, but... Holy men! Some pot-head, several hundred years ago, has a drug-induced dream and writes it down, and now I'm going to get hooked up with Merlin knows who, saving the world by getting shagged?"  
  
'Oh yes, he's much more entertaining this way.' Not even bothering to hide his chuckle, Severus patted the sputtering wizard's knee. "But at least you'll be getting some, right?"  
  
"Hey now! Who says I'm not already?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Well... no, but that isn't the point! What if this person in the prophesy is some hag, or Pansy Parkinson, or gods no, Crabbe or Goyle!!"  
  
Watching the horror on his student's face, Snape was torn between hilarity and sympathy. The latter finally won. He took that soft hand again, rubbing his thumb across the palm. "Calm down, Harry. I'm sure it isn't that bad. Most of the time, these things tend to mean finding love alongside the rest."  
  
"Still, I don't want to believe that there's some meddlesome force deciding who my mate will be, or when I'm getting married, or what I'll have for dinner. That's worse than a dozen Dumbledores!"  
  
Coughing, Severus hid a loud bark of laughter. "Well, yes. Albus is quite manipulative at times."  
  
"And you! You're just as bad." Harry jerked his hand free, rubbing it against his pants leg. "Treating me like trash for six years, now acting all friendly and stuff, and how am I supposed to know which is real or if this is another mind-fuck?"  
  
He'd gone too far, that much was clear. But where, and in which way? "Listen, please. This is the first time in almost two decades that I've allowed myself alcohol, simply because of my position in the Death Eaters. You're finally getting to see the person your father knew. I'm not trying to muck up your mind, or confuse you further in any way."  
  
Several long minutes of silence passed, as Harry sifted through all the day's revelations. His checklist was fairly long, but his mind kept coming back to Snape's actions tonight. Drinking with him, talking, laughing (that was a major surprise), holding his hand. Staring into his glass helped him concentrate a little, but not enough. "Sir, as much as I appreciate the drink... Do you have a potion to sober me up? I can't think about all of this when I'm drunk."  
  
"Well, you aren't quite drunk yet, but I'll get something to clear the alcohol out of your system. Such a waste, really. But if you're going to be sober, then I should join you." With a sigh, he walked unsteadily into his private lab, returning with two vials of blue-green liquid. Handing one to Harry, he said, "Be warned - this is a derivative of Pepper-Up potion."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Surprisingly, it didn't taste as bad as he'd expected. Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the potion's effects to kick in. Less than a minute later, the room spun before righting itself again. His brain returned from sabbatical, and his blood raced with barely-suppressed energy. "Oh hell yes, this is great stuff! Can I have a year's supply?"  
  
"Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, it is quite addictive. I'm afraid you cannot have another dose for at least six weeks." The clipped tones were back in Snape's voice, but a warm twinkle lit his eyes, marring the frosty veneer. "However, there are alternatives which have fewer habit-forming ingredients. If you will promise not to destroy my lab, I shall attempt to teach you."  
  
Harry grinned up at the Potions Master. "That'd be terrific, thank you sir. Now, where were we?"  
  
"You were berating me for my portrayal of everything evil and Slytherin?" His student's mood was addictive - Severus grinned back, enjoying the friendly banter.  
  
"No, that was last week."  
  
"Ah, then you must have been complaining about Dumbledore's excessive use of lemon candies as a distraction."  
  
"Hrm, no. But that's on the list too."  
  
"Perhaps it was something about the Malfoys' choice of hair care products?"  
  
"Not even on the list, but it is now, thanks."  
  
"No? That was on my list years ago. Hrm, what about the absolute lack of salt and vinegar chips available in the kitchens? I swear, those house elves have no taste."  
  
"Damn, you too? Remind me to share my stash. But no, that wasn't it either."  
  
"We really must work on your language skills. Such vulgarity is hardly good practice."  
  
"But it's effective enough. I can talk like you if I want, but it's nice not to sound like I've got a broomstick up my arse."  
  
"I resent that remark, Potter."  
  
"No, Snape. You resemble it."  
  
"Old and trite comeback."  
  
"Still true."  
  
"I refuse to resort to childish bickering, even for your amusement."  
  
"Aww Sev, don't be a spoilsport."  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"Er, sorry sir. It just sorta slipped out."  
  
The older wizard felt as if he had been sucked back in time twenty years, indulging in a friendly argument with his old mates. Very quietly, he muttered, "James gave me that nickname in our third year. It's fine for you to use it, but only in these rooms. Promise me, Harry."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
"Oh, drop the 'sir' bit. I'm not that much older than you."  
  
"Right-o, Sev. Oh gods, that sounds..."  
  
"Odd?"  
  
"Beyond odd. Twilight Zone!"  
  
"Lily used to watch that programme during holidays. She said that the wizarding world was much more interesting though."  
  
"You should see the new episodes. They've gotten better writers."  
  
"Really? I'll have to remember to set up my VCR..."  
  
"Er. You've got a VCR?"  
  
"Well yes, why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Nevermind. Alright, back to the original topics. Prophesies, mind-mucking (ha, no profanity there!), and your about-face personality." Settling back into his comfortable position on the couch, Harry looked up expectantly.  
  
"Of course. May I join you?"  
  
'Snape, asking permission to sit on his own furniture? Holy shit.' He didn't dare voice that comment, so he simply gestured.  
  
"I believe we've covered as much of the prophesy as we can at this point. And mind-mucking (yes, I noticed the change) is Albus' forte. My personality is as you see it now. This is who I was while in school. The greasy-haired bastard is just an act, which I've gotten so used to playing that I sometimes forget which is really me."  
  
"Wait. The grease is part of this act?"  
  
With no alcohol to muddle his senses, Severus saw the full force of Harry's flabbergasted expression, laughing long and loud at the shock on his student's face.  
  
Harry began to get a little concerned. His professor's face was turning red, and he didn't seem to be breathing properly at all. Conjuring a glass of water, he took careful aim and tossed it into the older man's face. This action quickly achieved the expected results - coughing, sputtering, and the famous Slytherin Death Glare.  
  
"Welcome back, Professor Snape, sir."  
  
"I'll get you for that, my pretty! And your little dog too." An imitation Wicked Witch of the West cackle followed.  
  
"Um, Severus, you're scaring me."  
  
"Right, sorry. I must have put too much cannibas in that last batch of detox potion." With a mumble, Snape summoned a house elf, requesting a variety of snack foods. "Another reason why you may not have a supply of this one."  
  
"Gotcha. You're really strange. I think I like you."  
  
The breath caught in his throat, as more memories of years past flooded over him. Severus looked directly into Harry's green eyes, reminding himself that this was a different Potter, a different conversation. "James said the same thing, a long time ago. Excuse me, I do know that you are not your father, Harry. But there are times..."  
  
"Yeah, I get that alot. Um... you said you loved him. What happened? When you told him and all."  
  
"Oddly enough, that was the last time I got drunk, prior to this evening. James had just proposed to Lily, and he was so very happy. He asked me to stand with him in the ceremony, and I blurted out my undying love for him. I've always been a bit long-winded, and by the time I was done, he had passed out. The next day, he didn't remember anything beyond his request."  
  
"Oh man, that must have sucked." Harry reached over, grabbing the older man's hand in sympathy.  
  
"Quite. But it was also a relief. James' happiness was more important to me then, and it would still override my feelings today." Severus looked down to their joined hands. "Harry, be very careful, please. I... You are not your father, but..."  
  
The last Potter was hardly an intellectual superstar, but he had a high degree of intuitive smarts. At some level, he understood his professor's warning all too well... and parts of him thrilled to it. "No, I'm not my father, Severus. But he had my mum to think about, and maybe... maybe you were meant to wait."  
  
"Mr. Potter, this is hardly..."  
  
"No, don't say it, Sev," Harry quickly interrupted the denial. "I'm not trying to take anyone's place, or jump you, or anything else. But I feel something, and it's nothing I've ever felt before. Let me figure it out before you decide to revert to being a snarky bastard, alright?"  
  
Those pleading emerald eyes drove back whatever retort Snape would have made. "Very well, Harry. You'll have what time you need. But you cannot expect it to be easy."  
  
"With my life, nothing ever is. Don't worry so much."  
  
***  
  
Up in the Headmaster's office, Albus was awakened by a bright silver light burning from the parchment laid out across his desk. After such a trying evening, he had dozed off while looking over the prophesy once again, searching for new clues. He took a deep breath before glancing down at the scroll.  
  
"Merlin! I must find them!"  
  
***  
  
The effects of the potion wore off soon enough, after several peanut butter and caramel brownie sundaes and a gallon of pumpkin juice. The two black- haired wizards shared a companionable silence as their stomachs digested the sugary treats.  
  
A loud knock interrupted their reflections, causing Harry to scramble off the floor, and Severus to mutter several curses before standing to answer the door.  
  
"Severus, I can't locate Harry. Have you heard from him this evening?" A rather frantic Dumbledore peered inside the room.  
  
With a sigh, the Potions Master let the old wizard enter his chambers. "Of course, Albus. He has been here the past few hours. What is it that you need?"  
  
Albus Dumbledore, the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared, looked between his favored student and his favorite teacher, completely stunned. "Harry, Severus?"  
  
Snickering, Harry said, "Well sir, you did say we needed to clear the air between us. And after that talk you and I had earlier, I ended up down here."  
  
"Quite. It has been a most enlightening experience." Snape smirked in his student's direction.  
  
"Yes, well... The prophesy scroll has altered." The Headmaster's shock showed in his lack of obscurity.  
  
Twin shouts from both younger wizards: "It *what*?!"  
  
"You do that so well," he muttered under his breath. "I said, the scroll has altered. It now includes names and references." Looking between the two, Albus chuckled to himself. "And I can see that the Visionary who wrote the text was not nearly so far off as we'd believed. Good luck, gentlemen."  
  
With that, the sly old wizard dropped the scroll on Harry's lap, bowed to each of them, and went back to his rooms, ready for a full night's sleep.  
  
Severus looked over at Harry, who looked back with equal parts of horror and curiosity. Two sighs later, both wizards had the scroll held between them, still rolled up. "Would you do the honors, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Only if you'll drop the formalities, Severus. Now is not the right time to go back to that stuffed shirt routine," teased the Gryffindor, sticking out his tongue to punctuate his words.  
  
Another sigh from Snape. "Fine, open the bloody scroll, Harry, before I resort to violence."  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
After several attempts, the uncooperative parchment lay flat enough to be read. Harry soon found out that Severus could read quite a bit faster, if the sharp inhalation was any hint. As he reached the last lines, he followed the professor's gasp with one of his own.  
  
"How...? Would that work?"  
  
"Theoretically, yes. It would require several transfigurations and some very difficult potions..."  
  
"On which one of us?"  
  
"You are younger and more resilient."  
  
"Yeah, but Voldie's after me already. Chances are good that he'll leave you alive."  
  
"True. Damn you."  
  
"Too late.  
  
"If you get me up the duff, I shall expect a formal bonding."  
  
"Of course! And after Voldie's dead and incinerated, it'll be my turn."  
  
"I can't believe you're taking this so well. You do realize how many laws and school regulations we'll have to break?"  
  
"As if that's ever mattered to me? Come on, Sev. It's not like this is that big of a shock. Not after tonight..."  
  
"I'll grant you that much, but still."  
  
"But still nothing. Maybe my dad couldn't appreciate you in the same way, but that doesn't mean I'm going to pass up the opportunity."  
  
"This is what happens when you cross Potter stubbornness with Evans passion. Someone who thinks with their heart (and other organs) before their mind, and is too bull-headed to back down until they've won."  
  
"Aww Sev, you say the nicest things!"  
  
"Quiet, insolent pup! You aren't the one to be turned into a female."  
  
"This time."  
  
"If you live through it."  
  
"You're as much at risk. You'll have to stay here while I face the big bad beastie, taking most of your power with me."  
  
They share a shudder, if for different reasons.  
  
"Harry, you must be careful. Voldemort must know about this prophesy too, and will probably know as much as we do now."  
  
The Boy Who Lived smiled warmly at his professor. "Of course, I'll be careful. For once, I've got someone to come back to. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For showing me who you really are. And for having such rotten timing that my dad was already committed before you got around to telling him."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
"Seriously, Sev. Everything would have been so much worse if you'd told him just a day earlier. Hell, I might not even be here! Which means Voldemort would never have gone incorporeal."  
  
"Point taken. You are an amazing young man, Mr. Potter."  
  
"And you are pretty incredible yourself, Professor Snape."  
  
***  
  
"Lily dear, do you think we should tell them about the catch?"  
  
"No, sweetheart. It'll just frighten them both."  
  
"True. It would be funny though."  
  
"Scoundrel. It would, but we don't want to scare Sev off."  
  
"After the Weasley twins, he's bound to have a poor opinion of multiple births."  
  
"Exactly." Giving her husband a soft kiss on the cheek, Lily Evans Potter grinned wickedly. "We could take this as our second chance, love. If you wouldn't mind being my brother."  
  
"And have Sev and Harry as our parents? With Padfoot and Moony nearby? Wonderful idea! I'll be sure to ignore whatever incestuous feelings I may develop." James squeezed his wife in a quick cuddle, before dragging her by the hand toward the more populated areas of the Otherworld.  
  
"James Harrison Potter, where are you taking me?"  
  
"Well, we've got reams of paperwork to fill out if we want to go back, and it'll be worse if we have a specific family in mind. If we start now, we should be finished before the wedding."  
  
***  
  
The prophesy unfolded as planned. Harry and Severus joined their powers, forming a strong enough magical force to knock Voldemort's essence into oblivion. Dumbledore was nearby, with a Colin Creevey and his camera, documenting proof of the Dark Lord's existance and demise, and finally incinerating the remains.  
  
Two months later, the Potions Master was cornered by a worried Madam Pomphrey. "Severus, would you come into my office this afternoon please?"  
  
"Really, Poppy, I'm perfectly fine. You've already ran every test available, and they all assured us that my magic is back in place and unaffected."  
  
"Yes, of course. That isn't the problem."  
  
"And we had already guessed that I might become pregnant."  
  
"Er, yes. That test showed positive... but Severus, there's something else."  
  
"Well, spit it out, woman!"  
  
"Perhaps you should bring Harry with you up to my office for this."  
  
A sigh. There were times when Snape wished he could fall back into his evil bastard guise. If only to justify biting someone's head off. "Very well. We shall join you after tea."  
  
Since they normally shared meals these days, it was no hard task to speak with Harry. Getting the younger man into the Infirmary without broken bones or a concussion, however, was another matter.  
  
"Oh grow up, Harry. She doesn't want to force vile medications into you. She simply wants to berate us for being so careless as to get me pregnant, I'm sure."  
  
"But Sev... That dream I've had..."  
  
"Don't even think about it! There's nothing abnormal going on here, other than a middle-aged ex-Death Eater getting pregnant by his not-quite husband."  
  
"Er, right. You realize how that sounds, don't you?"  
  
"Muggle-raised idiot."  
  
"Snobbish prick."  
  
"Well, come on then. Let's get this over with."  
  
A short trek through the school's halls brought the two wizards to the nurse's office. "Ah, do come in, Severus, Harry."  
  
"Cut the pleasantries, please Poppy. We'd like to get through your little speech as quickly as possible."  
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
"So I've been told."  
  
"Very well. You are indeed pregnant, Severus. How could you be so irresponsible?"  
  
"There are very few 100% reliable ways of preventing pregnancy, other than abstinence. And considering the spells we had to use, there was always the chance. This is not an unwelcome event, you know."  
  
"Oh, well fine then. But I should tell you..."  
  
"Just say it already!"  
  
"Thank you, Harry."  
  
"Males. OK, you're pregnant, and due in August. With twins. And I hope you thoroughly enjoy blowing up to the size of a whale in the hottest part of summer."  
  
"Now that was unkind. Sev? SEV?!"  
  
After turning several different colors, Professor Severus Snape's eyes rolled back in his head, and promptly fainted.  
  
"Well, I guess that dream was a sort of 'welcome to the family thing' after all." Kneeling down next to his mate, Harry gently touched Sev's stomach, whispering, "Hi Mum, Dad. Guess I'll meet you in a few months. Don't give Sev too hard a time in there, please. He's been really great about all of this. Until he fainted, of course. I don't suppose you had anything to do with it? If so, good job! I feel guilty these days, playing pranks on him. But the look on his face was priceless!"  
  
The wizard in question moaned, rolled over, and emptied the contents of his stomach on Harry's shoes.  
  
There is something called justice, after all.


End file.
